


there goes my heart (bursting into stars)

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Parents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Baekhyun, M/M, kid minseok, n so does junnie :(((, sehun just loves his family sm :((((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: as cheesy as it sounds, sehun loves the tiny, precious moments with his two sons and husband.





	there goes my heart (bursting into stars)

“Baekhyun! Don’t bite your hyung!”

Baekhyun gives a whiny noise in response, his mouth detaching from Minseok’s shoulder. He pouts cutely, running back into the kitchen, and Sehun sighs. He doesn’t like scolding the kids like this, but Baekhyun’s way of showing affection is different – Minseok always ends up with teeth marks on his shoulders, and pink tinges on his forearms. 

Minseok tugs at the hem of his t-shirt, still smiling, he lays back onto his stomach to continuing colouring, and Sehun returns into writing the document. He needs this done within tomorrow to edit it and submit.

“Dinner’s ready, Minseokkie!” Junmyeon calls from the kitchen, “C’mon, Sehun!”

Sehun types faster, trying to churn out as much as he can before Junmyeon trudges into the room to physically drag him to the table, while Minseok drops his crayons instantly, jogging cheerily to the kitchen. 

He can hear the cutlery being set on table  – Baekhyun runs into Sehun’s long legs, saying  _‘waa!’_  and giggling. Baekhyun is so adorable, Sehun feels his heart exploding.

“Dad!” Baekhyun jumps, grinning so widely, Sehun can’t help squeezing his son in his arms. Baekhyun squeals. “Dinner time!”

Sehun saves the document and stands up, Baekhyun in his arms, and walks into the kitchen, making funny faces at Baekhyun. He sets a giggling Baekhyun down, infront of his Minseok-hyung who fondly lets Baekhyun bite his his finger. Sehun doesn’t have the heart to scold his youngest son again, he watches Baekhyun dig his teeth, and Minseok wincing a little, but not pushing his brother away. 

Junmyeon cackles up when he looks at his sons, pats Baekhyun’s cheeks to make him stop. “Don’t do that, Baekhyunnie,” Junmyeon coos, pressing a kiss on Baekhyun’s head, “Minseok will get hurt.”

“But,” Baekhyun stutters, pouting so cutely, Sehun starts wondering how he isn’t dead from such cuteness everyday. “Seokkie-hyung smells good!”

They chuckle again, and sit down on the chairs – Sehun sits next to Baekhyun to help him eat, while Junmyeon sits next to Minseok, serving food into everyone’s plate. Dinner is the only time there is pin-drop silence in their apartment, Baekhyun is too busy trying to copy Sehun’s mouth, Minseok doesn’t speak much, and Junmyeon hates being the one who breaks the silence. 

Before adopting Minseok and Baekhyun, Sehun would go on and on about how much he hates his work (he doesn’t, he just likes to complain about every possible thing if it means there wouldn’t be silence like this), but now he’s glad there is silence at  _some_  point of his life, where he can bring his thoughts together and put it out at night, before kissing Junmyeon a good night’s sleep.

“He holds chopsticks like me,” Minseok says, in awe. Sehun looks at Baekhyun’s fingers – he  _is_  holding like Minseok does, but his chubby fingers make it harder for the chopsticks to move. Minseok giggles. “I don’t think he can eat like that, dad.”

Sehun’s lips stretch into a big smile, he looks at Junmyeon, who is smiling wider. Minseok prefers tugging at their hand or shirt instead of using words, it’s probably fourth time this week he’s used  _dad_  to call them – it makes Sehun happy, he grows a little more confidence in his parenting ability with that word.

Baekhyun gurgles something, half chewed rice flying out of his mouth.

“No!” Sehun pulls two tissues, wiping Baekhyun’s mouth. “No talking while eating, Baekhyunnie.”

“No!” Baekhyun mimics, giggling more. Minseok starts laughing, and seeing him, Baekhyun giggles harder. More half chewed rice. Sehun gives up, and decides he should be the one who shouldn’t talk. He wipes Baekhyun’s mouth again – he can’t stop smiling though. Baekhyun is too adorable. And very eager to make his hyung laugh.

Baekhyun and Minseok go back to eating when Sehun notices Junmyeon, he’s teary-eyed. Sehun’s first instinct is to tease Junmyeon, mock a sob and be dramatic, but he’s staring at Baekhyun and Minseok, smiling so widely – for the first time in his whole life with Junmyeon, Sehun has seen him stare at someone so fondly. Sehun feels his eyes sting, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it!!!!!! I TRIED MY BEST AND DW THERE’S A SERIES OF DOMESTIC AU COMING UP SO I’LL COMPENSATE ANYTHING LAGGING THERE! <3 (also u can drop by a request at my **tumblr** (glowingshores or mochiwriter) or **twitter** (peachy_hunnie) so : >)


End file.
